Donkey Konga 2
|Genre=Musik/Rhytmus |Spielmodi=Einzelspieler, Mehrspieler |Plattform=GameCube |Einstufung=USK: 15px |Vorgänger=Donkey Konga |Nachfolger=Donkey Konga 3 (Nur in Japan) ; Donkey Kong Jungle Beat }} Donkey Konga 2 ist ein am 03.06.2005 erschienenes Musik-Spiel für den Gamecube, welches Nachfolger des Spieles Donkey Konga ist. So wie sein Vorgänger ist es mit den DK-Bongos (Bongos) kompatibel. Sein Nachfolger, Donkey Konga 3, ist nur in Japan erschienen. Musikstücke Europa * All Star - Smash Mouth * Are You Ready For Love? - Elton John * Boombastic - Shaggy * Breakfast at Tiffany's - Deep Blue Something * Contact * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood - Santa Esmeralda * Don't Let Me Get Me - P!nk * Drive * Eine Kleine Nachtmusik * Enjoy the Silence - Depeche Mode * Green Greens * Havanaise * I'm A Slave 4 U - Britney Spears * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * I Just Wanna Live - Good Charlotte * Jungle Boogie - Sly and the family Stone * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * La Cucaracha * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Mansize Rooster - Supergrass * Mute City Theme * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - Bananarama * Pokémon Main Theme * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Pumping on Your Stereo - Supergrass * Runaway Train - Soul Asylum * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the year * Super Mario Bros. 3 Theme * That's the Way (I Like It) - KC and the Sunshine Band * Trepak * Trouble - Pink * William Tell Overture Nordamerika * All Star - Smash Mouth * Boombastic - Shaggy * Born Too Slow - The Crystal Method * Come Clean - Hilary Duff * Contact - Roger Sanchez * Donkey Konga 2 Theme * Drive - Incubus * Full Moon - Brandy * Habanera - George Bizet * Headstrong - Trapt * High Roller - The Crystal Method * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) - Blu Cantrell * I Don't Want To Know (If You Don't Want Me) - The Donnas * It's Been Awhile - Staind * La Bamba - Ritchie Valens * Losing My Religion - R.E.M. * Minute Waltz - Frederic Chopin * Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye - The Nylons * No More Drama - Mary J. Blige * Pieces - Hoobastank * Predictable - Good Charlotte * Road Trip - Steriogram * Rock the Boat - Aaliyah * Send the Pain Below - Chevelle * Shiny Happy People - R.E.M. * Sidewalks - Story of the Year * The Anthem - Good Charlotte * Trepak - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky * Trouble - Pink * U Don't Have to Call - Usher * Unpretty - TLC * Why Don't We Fall in Love - Amerie * Wish You Were Here - Incubus Japan * Yeah! Me-cha Holiday - Aya Matsuura * Go Girl ~ Koi no Victory - Morning Musume * Zenbu Dakishimete * Secret Base ~ Kimi ga Kureta Mono * Dynamite * Over Drive * Wai ni Natte Odorou * Monkey Magic * Viva Rock (End-Theme von Naruto) * Realize (Eröffnungs-Theme von Gundam) * Hustle * Danzen! Futari ha Pretty Cure * Odoru Ponpokorin * Oshiete * Doraemon no Uta * Mazinger Z * Sakuranbo - Ai Otsuka * Lucky Chachacha - Minimoni * Tokusou Sentai DekaRanger * Shu no Uta (Pikmin 2 Theme song) * Zelda no Densetsu Theme (Legend of Zelda Theme) * Super Donkey Kong Theme (Super Donkey Kong Theme) * Donkey Kong A Go Go!! (Donkey Konga 2 Theme) * Habanera from Carmen * Ko-inu no Waltz * Yankee Doodle * Guantanamera fr:Donkey Konga 2 ! Kategorie:Donkey Konga-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo GameCube-Spiel Kategorie:Musikspiel Kategorie:2005-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel